1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation support system and a working machine including the operation support system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technology for supporting an operation of a working machine to raise work efficiency of the working machine operated by an operator, such as a shovel, is suggested.
An example of technology for supporting the operation by providing information to the operator is described in Japanese Patent No. 4173121 as follows. An operating system of a construction machine includes a setting unit that sets a setting target value for a frequency distribution of a predetermined state value regarding an operating situation of the construction machine, a detection unit that detects the predetermined state value, and a control unit that calculates the frequency distribution of the predetermined state value detected by the detection unit, compares the calculated frequency distribution and the setting target value set by the setting unit, and outputs a prepared message, according to a comparison result.
In addition, an example of technology for supporting the operation by learning the operation of the operator is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-142506 as follows. A controller that can learn a control law, that is, sequentially modify a function relation of an input and an output and execute optimization is interposed between an operation tool and a drive unit of a vehicle. The controller receives an operation signal output by the operation tool and a sensor signal to detect a work environment and an internal situation of the vehicle and outputs an operation command sent to the drive unit. Switching of learning and reproduction can be performed manually by the operator. However, the learning and the reproduction can be automatically switched by automatically determining a degree of skill, when there is a significant difference in handling of the operation tool of a skilled operator and an unskilled operator, that is, a time change of an input signal.
In addition, an example of technology for automatically extracting teacher data to reconstruct a neural network is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-160661 as follows. An automatic teacher data extraction method of a neural network (which constructs a self-growth-type neural network to additionally learn newest teacher data by automatic learning and performs a recall to calculate an output prediction value from a plurality of input parameters) for extracting the teacher data based on a control result, sorting the teacher data for each pattern of each input parameter, and configuring each database is suggested.